Baby Harry and the Nightly Rituals
by jamesaddict
Summary: An accident in Potions Class leaves Harry with the mind of a three-year-old, and Hermione is assigned to take care of him. During the process, they realize their love for each other.


Note: This story was written in response to a Baby Harry Challenge at Portkey.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is my own.  
  
Baby Harry and the Nightly Rituals  
  
"I do not want to go to potions today!" Harry moaned as he, Hermione, and Ron trudged down to the dungeons.  
  
"Yeah, mate," agreed Ron. "Double potions is code for torture!"  
  
"Oh, hurry up you two or we'll be late! Hermione warned as she pushed them along.  
  
The trio had just made it to their seats when Snape arose from his desk and billowed to the front of the room. "Today we will be making aging potions. But these potions will just age your mind, not your body. The instructions are on the board. Begin."  
  
Harry and Ron had just begun organizing their ingredients when Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Malfoy?" Snape addressed him.  
  
"I'm having trouble cutting up my roots, with my hurt hand and all."  
  
Snape gave a small smile. "Potter. Cut up Malfoy's roots."  
  
Harry, who had been absorbed in cutting up his own roots, snapped back to the present when he heard his name. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Cut up Malfoy's roots. His hand is hurt."  
  
Harry knew he was faking it, just like he'd done in 5th year. He wanted to protest, but he knew what would happen if he did. So as calmly as he could, he went over to where Malfoy was working and quietly begin chopping up the roots. "How about skinning these for me while you're at it? Draco purred, as he shoved two dead lizards in front of Harry. Harry, though seething inside, took a deep breath and began skinning the lizards. After finishing, Draco handed him more things to either skin or chop. By the time Harry got back to his own station, the class was almost over. He quickly began doing his own chopping and skinning, trying to finish in time. In his haste, he forgot to add the lacewings to the potion, resulting in an orange concoction instead of a bright green. He was boiling inside. If he hadn't had to help Malfoy, he would have had plenty of time to make his own potion. And now, Malfoy's potion was perfect, while his was ruined. Snape begin walking around and inspecting the potions.  
  
"Not following instructions again, Potter?" he hissed as he peered into Harry's cauldron.  
  
"If I hadn't been helping Malfoy the whole time I would have had time to do it right!" Harry spat out, visibly shaking.  
  
"That's ten points from Gryffindor for insubordination! Now drink some."  
  
"What!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"You heard me. Drink it."  
  
By now the whole class was watching the scene raptly.  
  
As Harry had no choice, he carefully collected some in a vial and took a sip.  
  
He immediately passed out onto the floor. Snape had a smirk on his face, as if he knew what was going to happen. Hermione immediately ran over to Harry and knelt beside him. "Harry! Wake up!" she pleaded as she shook him. Snape watched the scene with amusement. Harry finally began stirring.  
  
"Where am I?" he wailed, looking up at her with big green eyes, now filling with tears. "I'm afwaid!"  
  
By now, the Slytherins were hysterical, and Snape continued to watch the situation with great pleasure. "Harry?" Hermione asked gently. "What's wrong with him?" she pleaded, losing her composure when he sank to the floor again after a failed attempt to stand up.  
  
"He's acting like a baby!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry! How old are you?"  
  
Harry shyly held up three fingers. "Oh my gosh!" Hermione said. "The potion must have made his mind younger instead of older!" She turned to Snape. "Professor, what can we do? He has the mentality of a three year old!"  
  
"I can tell no difference," he said smoothly. The Slytherins laughed. Hermione looked like she would cry at any moment, too. "Take him to the hospital wing, Miss Granger. Babies aren't allowed in this class."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed Harry's hand and led him from the room. When they reached the hall, Harry began sobbing. "I'm afwaid! Where am I?"  
  
"Shhh," she soothed as she looked into his glistening eyes. "Everything is going to be okay." She was having a hard time getting used to Harry's seventeen year old body having a three year old mind. "Harry? Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You're Mione," he murmured with a small smile.  
  
"Right. Now let's get you to the hospital wing."  
  
Several hours later Harry and Hermione were up in Hermione's private bedroom that she had for being head girl. They were still in the same predicament as they were in earlier. Madam Pomfrey had been most sympathetic, but she had explained that they would simply have to wait for the potion to wear off. She said it could take anywhere from a week to a month. She had appointed Hermione to take care of him in the meantime, since he seemed to be frightened of everyone else. She and Ron had entertained him all evening by doing magic. He especially loved to see them levitate things. At 10:00 Ron said his goodbyes and left Harry and Hermione alone. "Ready for bed, Harry?"  
  
"Please don't make me go to the closet! Please!" he begged.  
  
"Calm down," she soothed as she stroked his hair. "No one's going to make you go to the closet. You can sleep right here on this nice bed." "Now come on, let's get you dressed." Ron had brought up a pair of Harry's pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Do you think you can put these on by yourself?"  
  
He nodded and she went to the adjoining bathroom to change into her own pajamas. She stayed in the bathroom a good ten minutes to give him plenty of time to get changed. When she returned, she found Harry in his boxers trying his hardest to get the buttons on his shirt undone. She blushed at the sight of him, especially when she saw that his boxers were navy and covered with little white owls. Harry was too young to be embarrassed, however, and she quickly began helping him get the shirt off. When it was off, she felt giddy at the sight of his chest. His shoulders were broad and he was very lean. She was dangerously close to him. She wanted to touch him so badly. She hurriedly helped him into his own pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Mione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" she replied, still beside him.  
  
"Kiss me goodnight."  
  
She sighed. Watching after him was going to be harder than she thought. She slowly bent down and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
She smiled too as she turned off the lights and curled up on the couch. A few hours later, she awoke to sobbing sounds coming from the bed. She immediately got up to look. Harry was curled up into a ball, crying softly. She gently shook him, and he looked up at her with those big green eyes. His face was tear-streaked and his eyelashes were damp and glistening. When he saw her, he sat up and threw his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugged him back, running her fingers through his messy hair. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
She felt him nod, but he didn't let her go. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Uncle Vernon locked me in the closet and said he'd never let me out. Ever." He continued to cling to her for dear life.  
  
"Has he ever put you in the closet?"  
  
"Yes." She couldn't believe how anyone could mistreat such a shy, innocent boy like Harry.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He nodded. "You'll have to let me go for a minute while I get under the covers," she laughed.  
  
He released her reluctantly, but immediately resumed his hold on her once they were both under the covers. He pressed his quivering body as close as he could get to her and he placed his arm over her stomach. His head was lying on her shoulder. Hermione was overcome with emotions. Many nights, she had dreamed of laying this close to Harry, and now she was. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she could smell his familiar scent. She was so aroused it scared her. She had to keep reminding herself that Harry was only three. But it was hard when he was in a seventeen year old body and that body was pressed up against her, touching her all over. Sure, she had hugged people, but she had never had such prolonged intimate contact with someone before. She finally let herself relax and sink into the exquisite feelings that Harry's body was provoking in hers. She soon fell asleep.  
  
That morning, she was awakened by a tickling sensation. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Harry, still beside her. He was turning in his sleep, and his fingers had been moving around on her stomach. She reached down and took his hand in her own and moved it away. But he kept a tight hold on it. She turned to look at the clock. It was 6:45, which meant she still had some time before she had to be up. She sank back into the pillows and began savoring the feeling of Harry next to her. All too soon, the clock turned 7:00 and she reluctantly got up to take a shower. She had to literally pry Harry's hand off. When she returned, her breath caught in her throat. There was Harry, with his mop of messy dark hair and pale skin, sleeping peacefully among the sea of white blankets. He was so beautiful and innocent. She hated to wake him, but she needed to go to class. "Harry?" She shook him gently.  
  
"Ummm," he murmured as he rolled over.  
  
"Time to wake up. I've got to go to class."  
  
His eyes flickered open. "Are you leaving me?"  
  
"Just for a few hours. I'll be back this afternoon." He looked up at her with extreme sadness and emotion in those soulful eyes.  
  
"No!" she moaned. "Don't look at me with that puppy dog face! I can't take it!" "Smile for me. Please?" He finally gave her a goofy grin that made her heart melt. "Now come on. Let's get you dressed."  
  
She figured that it wouldn't really matter if she helped him, since she'd already seen him in nothing but his boxers the night before. She carefully helped him out of his pants and into his school trousers. Then she helped him take off his t-shirt, once again leaving her dangerously close to his naked chest. She shut her eyes and took some deep breaths, as she tried to keep control of herself. She then fetched his shirt and helped him into it. He stood still as she buttoned it up. She then found his tie and knotted it for him. "Good. Now let's brush your teeth." She led him to the bathroom and quickly found him an extra toothbrush. "Do you know how?" He nodded. She sat on the toilet seat as she watched him begin. He was utterly adorable. When he finished she gave him a glass of water and he rinsed his mouth. He turned to her for inspection. "Wait a sec, you've got toothpaste on you," she laughed, as she gently brushed the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "There." He looked at her adoringly. "Now let's see about that hair." She grabbed a comb from the cabinet and set to work. But no matter what she did, it still stuck up. But it's really sexy that way, she admitted to herself. She finally abandoned it.  
  
"Thanks Mione," Harry whispered as they turned to go.  
  
"You're welcome." She surprised herself and hugged him close. Even though she meant the hug to be friendly, she soon felt the familiar warmth spreading through her as he enveloped her body. She broke away. They went to see Dumbledore, who had agreed to watch Harry for the day.  
  
After classes she went to Dumbledore's office to collect Harry. There she found Dobby spinning bottles around the room to the wide-eyed wonderment of Harry.  
  
"Mione!" he exclaimed happily as he ran over and threw his arms around her. "I missed you." She blushed under the scrutiny of Dobby and Dumbledore, but hugged him back anyway.  
  
"I missed you too, Harry," she whispered. " Have you been a good boy today?"  
  
He nodded at her vigorously. "We've had a wonderful time today, haven't we Harry?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Harry nodded happily again. After chatting with Dumbledore and Dobby for a few moments longer, Hermione led Harry up to her room.  
  
"I missed you Mione," he said again as she shut the door, in a voice as sweet as sugar. Her knees went weak at his words, even though she knew he didn't mean them that way. She leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes for a second, trying to gain composure. But before she could, he came up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder. His arms went around her waist. She went limp at his touch and turned to face him. He pulled her into a hug again. "You're so much nicer than Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."  
  
She then thought of his horrible childhood and the utter lack of love and affection he'd received. No wonder he wants to hug me all the time, she thought. She hugged him back fiercely, suddenly wanting to give him all the love and comfort she could muster. She wanted to make up for his loveless years of misery. They stayed locked in each other's arms for some time, but finally, they moved over to the bed, where they lay down side by side. But Harry wasn't satisfied until he was right up next to Hermione again. They eventually fell asleep, their breathing in perfect time with each other.  
  
Around seven, Ron brought them up some supper. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to find them asleep in each other's arms. He left the tray on the desk and quietly shut the door behind him. The door shutting woke Hermione, and she quickly got up and went to see who it was. "Ron!" He turned and looked at her awkwardly. She suddenly realized what he must have been thinking. "Ron, it's not what it looks like, I swear! Harry's had a terrible childhood. He's so love starved. I was only trying to comfort him."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I understand completely." There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "I brought you two up some food," he finally added.  
  
"Thanks Ron, you're so sweet. Do you want to come up and eat with us?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." They went back upstairs.  
  
Later that evening, Hermione sat at her desk doing homework while Harry sat on the floor playing with some toys she had transfigured for him. When she finished, she sat there a while longer, just watching him. It was quite a sight to see a seventeen year old playing with toy trains and stuffed animals. She suddenly realized that he had stubble on his face. He needs a shave, she thought. And probably a bath, too. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes Mione?"  
  
"You need to take a bath."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can you do it by yourself?"  
  
He shook his head side to side. She moaned inwardly. This could be tricky, she thought. She contemplated getting Ron, but she decided against it. "Well, let's go."  
  
She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature while Harry sat on the toilet seat. She then used a summoning charm to summon his shampoo and razor. As hers smelled like flowers, she doubted he'd want to use it. She hoped that nobody would see the flying objects coming out of the boys' bathroom. A few minutes later, they arrived. When the water level was right, she shut off the water. She then helped him take off his shirt and pants. "Keep your shorts on," she told him. "It will be like you're swimming."  
  
He stepped into the tub and sat down. She was glad the boxers were blue instead of white. She tried to keep her eyes from his lap. She helped him get wet all over, then she lathered some shampoo into his hair and began to scrub. Running her hands through his hair was an incredible experience. He seemed to be enjoying it, too, because he had closed his eyes and his head began drooping to one side. When she was done she used a big cup to rinse his hair, being careful not to get any soap in his eyes. She then got the soap and began working up a lather in her hands. Then, hesitantly, she placed her hands on his chest and began washing him. She felt absolutely giddy at the contact. "You can help, you know," she joked, as she continued to rub her hands all over his wet body.  
  
"I like it when you do it." He gave her another one of his hear-melting smiles. She couldn't argue with that, so she continued, scrubbing his back, neck, chest, arms, legs, and feet. When she was done, she dipped him under the water for a quick rinse. She then got the razor and began lathering up his face. "Now hold still, or I'll cut you." She carefully began shaving his face. She'd never done it before and had really no clue about how to do it, but she figured she'd learn as she went along.  
  
"What are you doing Mione?"  
  
"I'm shaving you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It'll make your face nice and smooth. Now quit talking so I won't nick you."  
  
He quit talking, but his soulful green eyes continued to stare into hers as she worked. She was so close to him. A mere inches from his face. She knew he was looking at her, but she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes for fear that she'd lose control. "There," she whispered when she was done. She still wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Thank you," he murmured.  
  
"Now stand up, Harry. I want to turn the shower on to rinse you better. Is that okay?"  
  
He nodded and stood up. His shorts were clinging to his every contour and she blushed as she looked down. She then partially closed the shower curtain and turned on the nozzle, sending a warm spray of water all over him. All the excess soap was washed away. "Harry, I'm going to go get your clothes. Can you take off your shorts and wash the rest of you while I'm gone?" He nodded and she closed the curtain.  
  
She used another summoning charm for some more boxers and fresh clothes. She desperately hoped the boys wouldn't see. In a few minutes they arrived. "Harry? Are you finished? I've got your clothes."  
  
"I'm done." She slowly opened the door to make sure he was still behind the curtain before coming in. When he heard her, he began opening the curtain.  
  
"Don't open the." she exclaimed, but it was too late. He had already stepped out. And he was not wearing his boxers. She found herself face to face with a very wet and a very naked Harry. She blushed and looked down, but she would have been lying if she had said she didn't like what she saw. Even Harry looked a little embarrassed this time, as she quickly handed him a towel and his clothes. She went back to the bedroom while he dried off. She knew that she'd never get that image out of her mind even if she live to be a thousand. A few minutes later he emerged, wearing his pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, with tearful eyes.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you want to brush your teeth?"  
  
He nodded, and a small smile reappeared on his face. They returned to the bathroom and they both began brushing their teeth. They just watched each other while they did it. When they were done, she tucked Harry into bed, and turned to go to the couch. "Sleep with me," he pleaded as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Harry, I shouldn't."  
  
"Please," he begged. That was it. She couldn't resist a begging Harry.  
  
"Oh, all right," She sighed as she slipped under the covers with him. He smiled.  
  
"How about my goodnight kiss?"  
  
Why not? She thought as she bent over and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
He smiled and snuggled up close to her. She felt the heat rise up within her. This time she just succumbed to it, figuring that she might as well enjoy it, since it was certainly not likely to happen after Harry returned to normal. They both drifted off to sleep.  
  
That's how it went for seven whole days. Hermione would go to class while Harry would stay with Dobby and Dumbledore. Ron would bring them supper. Hermione would study while Harry played. She would give Harry a bath. And then they would go to bed. Together. Always. On the eighth day, their routine was the same, except for one thing. Harry decided to get a little playful during bath time. As Hermione was leaning over the side of the tub to scrub his back, he splashed her. "Harry James Potter! That is not funny!" she yelled. Harry just laughed and laughed. She could never stay angry with him for long, and inwardly she was laughing, too.  
  
"Mione! Play with me!" he begged.  
  
"I don't want to get wet!"  
  
"Fine." She thought he'd quit his little game, but she was wrong. As she reached up to turn on the shower, he poured a cup of soapy water all over her.  
  
"Harry!" He smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come in here with me."  
  
"Well I suppose I'll have to now, seeing as you've gotten soap all over me!" She was already barefoot and wearing nothing but a long sleep shirt, so she stepped into the shower too. She quickly began rinsing the soap out of her hair while Harry looked on amused. She had forgotten what water could do to a white shirt, and when she looked down she saw that the cloth had become almost transparent as it clung to every curve of her body. She sighed and figured he probably wouldn't notice anyway. She decided to go ahead and bathe herself since she was already wet and soapy. But as she reached up to grab the shampoo, she slid and fell right against Harry, pressing him to the wall. The bodily contact with nothing but a thin layer of wet cloth between them was electric. They just stayed that way for a long while, each savoring the feelings. She finally pulled away, and resumed washing her hair.  
  
"Let me," he said.  
  
She looked at him strangely. "You can't even wash your own hair!"  
  
"I can," he said defensively. "I just like it better when you do it."  
  
She reluctantly gave him the bottle, and he gently began massaging her scalp. His touch was intoxicating and she immediately became weak in the knees. She literally felt that she might fall down at any moment. When he was done with her hair, he gently began rinsing the soap from it. He then took the bar of soap and began washing her body. He did her arms and legs first. He then slid his hands under her shirt and began washing her back. And finally he got to her stomach. Her eyes were closed in bliss. When his hands began to move ever higher, she stopped them with her own, even though she desperately longed for his touch. They looked into each other's eyes, and Harry gave her his innocent little boy smile. She smiled back, and impulsively wrapped her arms around him. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, but she didn't care. When she pulled away, she looked up at him, breathless. He was looking at her with those adoring eyes and his little pink mouth. In a fit of uncontrolled emotion, she kissed him. On the mouth. At first, he looked at her in surprise and confusion, but as she continued to press her mouth to his, he gradually began to respond. Although he was utterly inexperienced, instincts and primal urges soon took over as he opened his mouth to her. He slowly closed his eyes and began making small whimpering sounds as she kissed him deeper and more urgently. She suddenly pulled away, shocked at what she'd done. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" she cried, as full realization of her actions swept over her. Tears began flowing freely and she buried her face in her hands. "What have I done?"  
  
"Don't cry, Mione!" he sobbed, as tears welled up in his own eyes. He stepped closer to hug her, but she pulled away.  
  
"Don't. Please," she whispered as she retreated against the wall. "I can't handle it."  
  
They just stood there in silence while she looked at her feet, trying to figure out what to do. She finally decided to just forget about it since Harry didn't seem to be too affected by it. They rinsed once more and stepped out. She then handed him a towel and they both began to dry off. She skillfully removed the soaked shirt while keeping covered up and she saw Harry do the same with his shorts. She then gave him his toothbrush and they began to brush their teeth, all the while never breaking eye contact, but never saying a word. When they were through with their evening ritual, they climbed into bed together. Harry always got as close to Hermione as he could get, but that night he got even closer, if that were possible. "Mione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" she answered as she stroked his hair.  
  
"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Even though she had kissed him every night for the past seven days, it was part of their ritual for him to ask.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him gently, this time on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I love you." She could have sworn her heart had stopped beating when he uttered those words, even though she knew he didn't mean them the way she wanted him to mean them.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry." They both smiled and soon fell asleep. A short while later, Hermione awoke to silent crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It hurts," he groaned.  
  
She was about to ask him what was hurting when she felt something poking into her side. She instantly knew. Harry may have had the mentality of a child, but he had the body of a man, and at that instant it was reacting to being so close to her. She was actually surprised it hadn't happened earlier, especially in the shower, when they were practically naked together. She sighed inwardly. She had no idea how to handle such a situation. She thought about calling Ron, but she realized that the boys would never let him hear the end of it. She decided to handle it as best she could, even though she had no earthly idea about how these things worked. "Just wait a minute and it'll go away." She didn't know if this would work or not, but it was worth a try.  
  
"I did wait," he protested, "but it's not getting better." "It hurts! Help me."  
  
She had no earthly idea of what to do next. She knew guys sometimes did this kind of thing alone, but she didn't know how. "Here. Take your hand. Now put it here." She gently guided it down to his erection. He did what she said, but it didn't seem to be working. Harry was getting more distraught.  
  
"Mione, help me," he moaned. Knowing no other way out, she gently began stroking him herself. At her touch, his breathing became ragged and shallow.  
  
"How's that?" she asked when she noticed his eyes were closed.  
  
"It feels good," he whispered. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Giving Harry a hand job. She'd never in her life done something like that before. She wasn't sure where to touch, but he seemed to like what she was doing, so she continued. After a few minutes, Harry jerked up. She looked into his eyes. The innocence was gone. She withdrew her hand.  
  
"Harry?" The old Harry couldn't have returned now, of all times.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing?" The old Harry had returned.  
  
"I'm so sorry! You were in pain! I didn't know what else to do!" She lowered her voice. "You were crying."  
  
He smiled mischievously. "So all these years all I would have had to do is cry and you'd do this for me?" She blushed. "Well don't stop now. You might as well finish it." She looked into his eyes before replacing her hand. She started doing it as she had before, but this time he had suggestions for her. "Like this," he whispered as he put his hand on top of hers and showed her what to do.  
  
"You didn't seem to be so choosy before," she said jokingly.  
  
"I didn't know anything before."  
  
She continued until Harry was positively writhing under her touch. Then he came hard in her hand. Her emotions were running rampant. She wiped her hand on some tissues and snuggled up next to him again. He looked at her shyly. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes, until Harry finally began to speak. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about everything. I've made things so embarrassing for you the past week. Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"Harry, I'd do anything for you. By the way, do you remember everything that happened?"  
  
Even in the dark she could tell he was blushing. "Yes."  
  
"So then you remember what happened in the shower?"  
  
"Yes. Maybe we can try that again some time." This time, she blushed.  
  
"I just want you to know something. I never meant to take advantage of you in any way. I hated myself for enjoying your touch and for kissing you. I knew it was totally one sided, but I couldn't help myself."  
  
"I know," he whispered stroking her hair. "If I were in a similar situation I'd have done the same as you. I did throw myself at you, didn't I?"  
  
She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Hey," he said, tilting her chin towards him. "It's not one sided anymore."  
  
With that, he leaned over and kissed her gently, tenderly. She pressed her body as close to him as she could get. Soon, their kisses became hungry and needy as their mouths and tongues entwined. After kissing for some time, they finally settled down to sleep. "You know? Maybe I should pretend to be a kid for a little while longer so I can still stay with you."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I might just take you up on that. Honestly, Harry, I don't know if I can get used to sleeping alone again. I've become so dependent on you."  
  
"Me too. But after all, you do have a private bedroom and I have an invisibility cloak." He kissed her again. "We'll find a way."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?  
  
"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"  
  
She rolled her eyes but bent over and gently kissed him on the mouth. He smiled.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I love you." He was finally saying the words she'd been waiting to hear her whole life.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
The End. 


End file.
